1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes hangers and more particularly pertains to a new multiple item adjustable clothes hanger for simultaneously hanging multiple items of clothing such as pants, skirts and jackets for storage and transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clothes hangers is known in the prior art. More specifically, clothes hangers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,312; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,719; U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,686; U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,978; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,247; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,360.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new multiple item adjustable clothes hanger. The inventive device includes elongate first and second clamping jaws pivotally coupled together and adapted for pinching clothing therebetween. A clamping system provides lockage of clamping of the first clamping jaw with respect to the second clamping jaw in first, second, and third positions. The clamping system includes a lever and an adjustment sleeve. The adjustment sleeve has first, second, and third channels extending therearound. The first channel has a greater circumference than the second channel, the second channel has a greater circumference than the third channel. The lever engages a particular channel of the adjustment sleeve, as selected by the owner, depending on the thickness of the garment or garments to be held between the clamping jaws.
In these respects, the multiple item adjustable clothes hanger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hanging clothing such as pants, skirts and jackets for storage and transport.